


Mikeri Week: 19th - 25th October 2015

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Attack on Titan [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Multi, Retired Soldiers, Week Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: A series of short stories I wrote for the "Mikeri Week 19-25th October 2015"Each day had a series of words that had to be used.





	1. October 19th - Modern AU - "Domestic"

**Domestic Relationship**

Mike sat in the office looking over his computer screen as he relaxed back in the leather chair. He was looking over the article that he had been handed to edit for the paper.

'Get back to work Mike!' A voice came from the desk across from his and Mike looked past his screen. Levi was one of the new staff that had arrived a year ago but had been a workaholic ever since he arrived. Mike had no idea why Erwin had brought him on, he was just a piledriver when it came to keeping up work.

'I am working, I am working on the edit for the mid-spread' he explained and let out a long sigh. 'Its like the writer thought that the comma was an optional extra' he laughed and looked back up at Levi who simply groaned and shook his head.

'Then edit it so it works' Levi grumbled before getting back to his own work. Mike continued to work until the end of the day.

'Alright, I'm heading off' he called out into the office, looking over to the other people there, Levi at his desk pouting over the piece of work he was pouring over, Hanji giggling at the jokes she was doing through and there was Erwin in the back room making sure the tomorrow's edition was done before set off for print. The one's who said goodbye nodded and waved to Mike as he grabbed his coat and scarf and clambered onto his motorbike. The old girl got him home through the snow and ice covered streets to the apartment he rented with his roommate.

Throwing off his coat onto the hook, Mike headed up into his personal office and began to work on his personal project; his novel was nearly complete and he only had to get his editor to look over it.

'I'm home!' Came the call from his roommate. Mike leaned back to look down the hallway.

'You get home okay?' Mike asked as Levi laughed softly. 'Yea I nearly got sideswiped by Hanji on 3rd street, she needs to learn about the use of her break and indicators.' He grumbled as he passed Mike as he entered the office, leaking over and planting a small peck on his lips as he passed towards his own computer in the corner.

'You know you shouldn't give me the kind of grief you give me at work, you know. "Mike grumbled as he looked over his shoulder.

'And if I let you loaf off, you'd get no work done. You got to keep your workload up or you'll get fired, and then who keeps their half of the rent?' Levi grumbled as he began to type over the work left on the screen. 'Speaking of which, you are not the only one who forgets to use their commas properly." He replied with a snarky tone and using the dropbox feature, passed it over to Mike to edit.

'Yes sir' he groaned and got back to work.,


	2. October 20th - "Power"

_**Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely** _

'You can't do this to me?! I have a family to feed!' The man on his knees begged as he stared at the man towering over them all. The ruler of their little area of the world was tapping his fingers on the arm of his regal chair; a chair that probably cost more than all the serfs in the realm made in a year.

'I can do what I want because I am the duke of this realm, the only person I bow to is the King' the man explained and waved his hand. 'Alright, take him away' the Duke sighed and two men in gambesons and armed with swords stepped forward to drag the serf to the dungeon.

'You think you went a little far with him?' Asked his chief adviser, the Duke sighed and ran his finger through his long fringe.

'He stole, what else do you think I should do? Let him off and everyone then thinks it's okay to steal?' He asked before shaking his head. 'No, I'm going to have to leave his sentence and his family will have to deal with it' he added and stood up.

'Mike, come on, you know ever since you found out you were the heir to a duke, you've changed' Levi grumbled and looked away.

'I've changed? Of Course I've changed, I've had to change, I can't be some guard captain anymore, I'm a duke, I'm royalty. I have responsibilities' he added before leaving out the back room.

Levi remembered Mike how he was, three months ago, he was a better Duke; he never made sentences like the death of a serf, he never let anyone of his guards go unpaid and protected the civilians under his command.

Now he had changed, how he sentenced his serfs to death for any crime that he saw fit, he ordered his men to their deaths in hopeless fights against bandits or disgruntled serfs during the three uprisings that occurred in the eight months he'd been a Duke.

'Power corrupts and Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely' Levi mumbled to himself, he had to find a way to stop Mike, he may have to kill his best friend.


	3. October 21st - "Teamwork"

**Teamwork**

Riding as fast as he could, pushing his horse to the limit, Mike turned over his shoulder and faced his rear; the Titan was charging after him through the open field and he had no way to fight it. Mike was watching it flounder after him, Mike always hated how they ran; he found it rather disturbing and, well, laughable if they were not so monstrous.

Riding full beat for the last ten minutes, he had lost his flares as the Titan charged him and couldn't go back for them without getting hurt or killed. Damn he wished for a single tall tree, a building, a tower… anything!

A horse, he could see a horse in the distance on his right hand side. The horse came right at the Titan and rode underneath its bounding hands and feet; being on all fours it was faster than the regular ones. The horse had no rider and Mike found this odd as he looked up. In the sky a figure was flying through the air as it descended on the Titan in a sudden flip, hit the ground head first and rolled over on its back.

Mike turned his horse as it's mouth filled with froth from the hard ride; the poor thing had been pushed too hard this expedition. Riding back to the Titan, Mike made sure to stay on his horse as he trotted up to it.

'Hey!' he called up to the figure standing on the Titan, 'Thanks for the…' he began and then sighed as he saw who it was. The little man was smiling as he looked down at Mike, wiping the blade on the Titan's long shabby hair.

'No problem. Didn't think Humanities Second Strongest needed help with a single Titan' Levi spoke as he slid off the Titan's head and landed on the floor, whistling for his horse. The horse towered over Levi and Mike couldn't help but try to get him back for the help he'd so graciously offered.

'Need a lift?' he asked and Levi glowered at him.

'I'm fine' he mumbled and jumped up onto his horse with a single movement. The cloak flipping back and over his shoulders as he mounted perfectly; even with several months of being on Expeditions, Levi was doing well mounting his horse. 'You should look out for yourself, Erwin told me to come get you. He needs your nose to find the next track for the Commander' Levi explained.

Mike sighed and followed him back to Erwin, it would be a ten minute ride as they kept the horses at a slow gallop; allowing Mike's horse to calm its heart a little.

'So why did you not signal that you had a Titan on your ass' Levi asked and Mike looked at him as they trotted along.

'My flares were lost, I was on the run and couldn't signal' he explained. They were quiet until a Titan appeared again, they had been riding past a set of buildings and the Titan charged out of nowhere and attacked.

Levi's horse reared and Mike had to circle as the Titan charged Levi. Mike jumped up to his horse's saddle and fired one of his spikes, missing the Titan, as he retracted the first he fired the second. It hit the Titan in the side of the head; Mike knew the angle was wrong, he couldn't hit the nape. So he went full speed and pulled the retracting wire, which sent him flying forward and flied under the Titan's mouth; passing through the open maw.

The Titan's head ripped back to the side as Mike's whole bodyweight was put behind the pull. The Titan went head over heals and Mike's wire pulled taught and dragged him through the dirt. Wires snapped taught and ripped his three-dimensional gear apart. The Titan turned and looked at Mike, charging forward it was about to open its mouth to bite him whole when a hiss of gas above him showed Levi flying over him; using two wires in the Titan's open eyes to swing himself up and over. On the Titan's neck, he cut down with both swords and looked over at Mike as the Titan flopped down.

'Th..anks..' Levi mumbled and Mike nodded up to him too.

'Thanks' He repeated and smiled.

Sure they were rivals, sure Levi had taken over as the visible number one and strongest fighter, but they respected each other; Levi told Mike that he didn't think of himself as number one, only that they were both as good at each other at surviving.

From that day, Mike never called Levi short and Levi never left bleach in Mike's bed ever again.


	4. October 22nd - "Temptation"

**Give in**

Mike stared at it, he couldn't take his eyes off it; it was sat right there and he knew if he reached out he could take it just like that. Staring at it for what felt like hours, Mike felt the hard whack around the back of his head; turning to look where it came from.

Mike stared at Levi who was stood glowering across to him, Mike being just high enough in his chair that he was as high as Levi was. Mike always found it funny that his high chair was too high for Levi to work in.

'What?' Mike asked knowing what it would be.

'No' Levi told him.

'No what?' Mike added.

'No' Levi repeated and turned to walk back to his desk across from Mike, the pair were sat in their personal office at their apartment. Grumbling as he watched Levi begin typing, Mike began to reach out for it.

'No' Levi repeated again. Mike sighed and looked down on the keyboard.

'I've worked too much to not have a quick …' he reached out for it and bit his lip.

'No' Levi said again.

'Fine!' Mike sat back like a petulant child and crossed his arms. 'I'm not working until I get it' Mike added.

'You think you can just stop working, we have a deadline Mike' Levi told him firmly.

'Sure can, but I think if I get a little treat I can work better right?' He asked with a small smirk.

'So, you can decide… that… or me?' Levi asked, looking over slowly and staring at him with a small smile hidden on his lips.

'What?'

'That… or me? Simple question.' Levi told him and sat back.

Mike bit his lip and sighed. 'Fine' and leaned back. Levi slowly stood up and crawled under the table. Mike let out a small gasp as Levi did what he had chosen. Mike put his hand on the table and looked at the sugar coated Donut on the little plate next to his keyboard; where he'd been staring at it for the past half an hour.

'Yea… best choi-ah-ce…' he jumped a little.

'Stop or I stop' Levi grumbled and went back to Mike's mid-work-session treat.


	5. October 23rd - "Scars Insecurities"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the title stated "19th to 25th" I did not make it through the full week. The stories end here.

**Damaged**

Mike stood staring in the mirror in their bedroom; he sighed as he pulled the skin around his back and left shoulder. He hated what he saw and hated that he had gone through what he had gone through but understood that why he had done it. Mike had wanted to protect the people who meant a lot to him. Levi walked in and saw Mike who quickly pulled down his shirt quickly.

'You do not need to hide them Mike' Levi spoke softly as he walked around the double bed and began to look through his side table.

'I do, their hideous' Mike grumbled and looked away, pulling on a dressing gown and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his knee.

'They are not, you got them for being a hero.' Levi told him firmly as he looked up from where he had been looking for something.

'I'm no hero' Mike grumbled and looked at his feet, he hid it well but the pain in his left toe always seemed to be there; even though his left foot had not been there for the past eight years.

Mike sighed and stared at his replacement leg from the knee down. He suddenly found a hand on his left knee. Mike looked up and stared at Levi's face.

'Do not be like that Mike, you and I know what it was like; you saved my life, you saved a lot of people' he told Mike and leaned closer, his lips softly pecking on his shoulder and up his neck; kissing the little white faded lines of scars.

'I didn't save my squad though' he mumbled and looked away, seeing them in the mirror.

'There was nothing you could have done, the mine took out your vehicle, you were lucky' he told him softly 'You had no idea there was a mine on the road' Levi told him and then slowly slipped up onto his lap.

'Now, lets forget about these, we all have our scars. Mine are just less visible' He whispered as his shirt began to slowly lift up over his head. Mike ran his hand across Levi's chest, there were a few across there and only one large one; Levi had been in the second vehicle and took a piece of shrapnel into the chest while Mike's squad had been up front as lead, taking the entire blast.

Mike kissed along the large scar and Levi's hand moved down his back, leaving small scratches on his back; hiding the scars with his own marks. Levi let out a small gasp and bit into Mike's shoulder.

Mike let out a small gasp and chuckled as he fell back onto the bed, letting Levi straddle him. 'How about you do me this time' Mike smirked and Levi stared down at him with a small frown as he ran his hands over his chest.

'No, how about I do you' he told him softly and leaned down to kiss Mike, running his lips across his bearded chin and gripped his fingers into his shoulder.

'I don't care if you have scars Mike; I care for you as much as I ever did' he mumbled into Mike's shoulder. Mike smiled and looked up at Levi.

'Still can't say 'I love you' Huh?' Mike chuckled and Levi shrugged.

'Maybe one day' he smiled and began to pull down his under ware, letting himself flop on Mike's stomach.

'Now, lets just have some fun before we have to go to Erwin's, you know what he will say if we're late' He grinned and leaned down to kiss Mike again.


End file.
